Le Nordique
Le Nordique (also known as The Northman in English) is an Adventure game for the Nintendo Wii being made by . It is about a lone man whose traveling team has been eaten by a pack of abnormal wolves. Now he must brave the cold, harsh conditions of the North if he wants to survive. It is rated T for Violence and Blood. The game uses the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Story Long ago, there were men who lived in the North. They had grown quite used to the harsh cold and had even befriended some of the wildlife. The President wished to learn more about their ways, and so sent 4 brave men on an expedition to the cold North. The second-youngest of the group, Jonas, seemed to be the best at traversing the mountains and barren wastelands, so the President had put him in charge of the group. It had been 3 long, cold, harsh weeks of traveling, gathering food, and building campsites. Jonas announced that he would be the one to venture away from the campsite and get firewood, if he could find any, that is. With all the snow and icy winds, finding wood could've been close to impossible. Jonas searched far and wide. He was about to give up hope, when, a meters in front of him, he spotted a tree. He rushed over to it and picked the biggest, lowest branches he could find. When he returned, he dropped the wood in shock. The rest of his group was no where to be seen. All he could find were ripped up jackets and a few pools of blood. He also spotted a trail of unusually large wolf tracks. He knew that it must've been them who caused his team's death. All at once, Jonas knew that it was not safe here. They had been able to resist the harsh temperatures, yes, but there was far more dangerous things in the North besides cold temperatures. With that, he trotted off in the direction they had come from, hoping to get out alive. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is almost like that of Battalion Wars II. You move around the cold, harsh North and defeat enemies with your harpoon and other weapons you can come up with, kill to survive, and use anything you can to get out of the North and back to America. You are able to make your own weapon using whatever you can find in nature, you must also keep an eye on your hunger meter, as you will start losing health if it depletes. To replenish your health meter, you must kill an animal, and feed on their flesh until your satisfied with the amount your hunger meter has filled. Anything you don't eat you can just put in your backpack, as you can do with other weapons. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Swap Weapons *B Button - Attack *Z Button - Feed *1 Button - Store Food/Weapons in your backpack. *2 Button - Eat leftovers. Enemies TBA Weapons *Stick - A normal stick. Nothing special. *Spear - Stronger than the stick and can be thrown. *Dagger - A short range, strong knife. *Blade - A long range sword that does a little less damage than the dagger. Rest TBA...rat Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Wii Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Original Games